REAL durmiendo con el enemigo
by kasai shinju
Summary: jejeje ya vi que se me conectaron los cables o quien sabe que onda jejeje, pero esta es la historia real de durmiendo con el enemigo, es esta jejeje, espero que ahora si se suba :p
1. Chapter 1

**Como siempre digo, Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes de Masasshi Kishimoto.**

**Aquí les traigo otra historia. Es sasuhina. ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN, ES ALGO MM CRUEL Y LA SAQUE DE UNA PELI CON EL MISMO NOMBRE JEJEJE.**

"**pensamientos"**

**-diálogos-**

**MEMORIAS.**

****NARRARCION DE CADA PERSONAJES.**

**Es bastante larguito asi que minimo creo me llevare tres o dos cap. No mas jeje.**

**Durmiendo con el enemigo.**

Una linda joven de cabellos negro azulado y ojos color perla, se encontraba observando la playa, mientras recogía unas ostras, mientras llenaba un balde con aquellos mariscos, un hombre enfundado en un traje negro, la observaba, aquel hombre tenía el cabello largo y castaño y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de la joven, la miraba con ternura mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¿recogiendo mariscos?- le pregunto al tiempo que ponía sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la joven a lo que ella sonrió y asintió- me parece bien, le dije a los Uzumaki que iríamos a verlos hoy.

- pero- el joven la vio con una ceja alzada a lo que ella suspiro y dijo- está bien, solo termino de recogerlos y vamos a casa- se abrazo a él con toda la ternura que podía impregnar en su acto.

- lamento no habértelo dicho antes, Hinata, ahora que ya recogiste tantas ostras, mejor les cancelo y cenamos lo que tú quieras ¿de acuerdo?- ella negó mientras se separaban.

- hay que tonta, mira ya te manche el traje- comenzaron a reír- no te preocupes, iremos con los Uzumaki. Solo termino de recoger y nos vamos- se besaron y el hombre se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia su casa.

La mujer se encontraba preparándose para la fiesta, llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes, con una chalina igualmente blanca, a pesar de que Vivian en la playa hacia un poco de aire en las noches, se recogió el cabello en un moño alto, se ponía un poco de labial rosa cuando su esposo se acerco.

- ¿te llevaras el blanco?- ella asintió- opino que se te vería mejor el negro.

- pero hace demasiado aire afuera, además de que el negro es muy descubierto, prefiero este- el joven solo la miro a los ojos a lo que ella suspiro y asintió- está bien Neji, me llevare el negro.

Se encontraban en la casa de los uzumaki, todos alababan la belleza de la joven, algunos decían que se veía hermosa con el vestido negro, otros tantos felicitaban a neji por su logro al haberse casado con una joven tan hermosa.

- Neji eres un afortunado- había dicho Naruto mientras veía a Hinata platicar con unas amigas- ella es realmente linda, aunque también el que seas su primo y sean de la familia Hyuuga influye mucho, de veras- el joven castaño solo sonrió y volteo a la mirada hacia su joven esposa y prima solo para darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba con una sonrisa tímida

- si soy afortunado- le hizo una seña a la Hyuuga para que se acercara y pudieran marcharse- ¿te divertiste?

-tanto como me puedo divertir en estas reuniones Neji- dijo con sarcasmo aunque el joven pareció no notarlo. Pronto llegaron a su casa y la joven le pregunto- ¿quieres comer algo?

- si por favor- se acerco a la estancia, la cual se encontraba llena de artesanías de todos los países, fue directo hasta su grabadora y puso un disco de Berlioz, le encantaba esa música y lo inspiraba a poner sus manos sobre su frágil esposa- tengo una mejor idea- abrazo la cintura de la joven mientras comenzaba a besar su hombro para ascender hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, sus manos antes quietas pasearon como serpientes por las curvas de la pelinegra, le encantaba hacerla gemir- deja eso- le dio la vuelta para comenzar a besar de manera necesitada aquellos labios rosas y apetecibles, la joven se dejo hacer mientras la subía a la barra, sabía lo que iba a pasar y aunque no tuviera muchas ganas, no lo detendría.

A la mañana siguiente la joven se despertó poco a poco y no vio al castaño en la cama, no le extraño así que comenzó a pasear hasta que lo encontró en la sala haciendo ejercicio, ella lo veía fijamente, se podía considerar el hombre perfecto, apuesto, rico, con un buen trabajo, cumplidor, pero tenía un lado oscuro que a Hinata la ponía a temblar, camino hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno, tan sumida estaba en lo suyo que no se percato cuando el joven la llamo, la regaño por un descuido en las toallas, a él no le gustaba el desorden así que acomodo las prendas y salió disparada del baño. Había visto a Neji salir aunque no se fijo a donde, así que aprovecho y preparo las cosas, aunque el pequeño regaño recibido horas antes en el baño la habían dejado un poco inquieta, comenzó a acomodar todo, poniendo las latas con el logotipo al frente, apiladas unas sobre otras, las cajas acomodadas por tamaño, seco hasta la última gota de agua en el lavabo y limpio las pequeñas pelusas del trapo, comenzó a cortar unas flores, lo hacía de tal forma que no se vieran disparejas, el tallo con la punta sesgada, las hojas bien costadas. Comenzó a acomodar las flores y cuando por fin encontró algo que le gustara entro Neji, más tenso que cuando salió pero no le prestó atención, camino hacia la sala para colocar el florero cuando el joven hablo.

- nuestro nuevo vecino tiene un bote- ella se tenso- se que no te gusta ni el mar ni los botes, pero nos invito a dar una vuelta con el- ella asintió un poco- ¿sabes? Me comento que teníamos una casa muy linda- ella sonrió ante lo dicho y bajo la mirada- dime ¿Cuándo entro ese sujeto a la casa?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Neji de que hablas?

- no me tomes por estúpido ¿¡cuando entro ese hombre a la casa!?- la joven lo vio con miedo mientras boqueaba.

- Neji, no lo conozco, no sé de qué me estás hablando- cuando termino la frase la mano de Neji se dejo caer sobre su mejilla, el golpe fue tal que la joven salió literalmente disparada a un lado y se estrellaba contra el duro suelo, dejando caer el florero, se sostenía con dolor la mejilla lastimada mientras lloraba.

- no mientras, de seguro pensabas en escaparte con el ¿no es cierto?- ella negó en el suelo y el aprovecho para patear su estomago- ¡deja de llorar!- volvió a patearla- escucha, iremos a dar un paseo en el bote quieras o no y mañana en la noche, tengo que salir regreso mañana en la mañana ¿de acuerdo?- la joven asintió mientras se iba incorporando, el castaño se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la puerta para cerrarla de un portazo mientras la Hyuuga se acariciaba la mejilla y se limpiaba un poco de sangre.

Se levanto como pudo y fue hacia la habitación, comenzó a esculcar entre sus ropas y encontró un sobre con mucho dinero en él. Agarro un maleta y lo metió, también metió una peluca rubia, unos pantalones una blusa y lo dejo en un compartimento en la sala, se limpio la herida y se quedo en casa, planeando la forma en dejar todo aquello.

"el podrá parecer el hombre perfecto, pero es muy cruel" se abrazo a si misma mientras suspiraba "tengo que salir de esto a como dé lugar, ya se, empezare una pelea mañana en la mañana cuando regrese y así se enojara conmigo y no iremos" sonrió ante lo pensado, cuando la puerta de entrada sonó, para después abrirse y dejar pasar al dueño de la casa, Hinata se estremeció, pero fingió no haberlo escuchado.

-estoy de vuelta- ella no contesto- supongo que sigues disgustada, pero es natural, no me gusta pelearme contigo- ella siguió sin contestar- mira lo que te traje- le enseño un paquete pequeño, ella levanto la mirada hacia él mientras abría con manos torpes el regalo, dentro de la caja había un vestido de tirantes rojo, corto hasta la rodilla, ella le sonrió mientras lo veía con adoración- ¿te gusta?- ella asintió, se levanto para abrazarlo y el aprovecho para besarla, en cada roce había pasión por parte de él y sumisión de ella, pero que más podía hacer, el comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido para ir quitándoselo poco a poco, aunque ella tenía los ojos cerrados podía percibir su mirada lujuriosa pasar por todo su cuerpo semidesnudo a excepción de sus pantaletas, la hizo levantar los brazos para dejar pasar el vestido y ponérselo. Se veía hermosa, el vestido se ceñía como segunda piel a ella, sus voluminosos pechos resaltaban de manera tentadora, sus caderas anchas y su trasero firme solo lo invitaban a perderse en ellas y no negó ese placer a sus sentidos, acuno con sus manos el rostro de ella, para besarlo con pasión, pasaba sus manos por los lugares que no cubría el vestido, la Hyuuga sumisa ante sus deseos solo apretaba los ojos antes las oleadas de placer y asco que se arremolinaban en su estomago, la tumbo en la cama, mientras iba levantando su vestido " no pienses en él, no existe, no estás pasando por esto" se repetía un millón de veces en su cabeza.

**AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRIMER CAP. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO SUS COEMNTARIOS JEJEJE.**


	2. escapando

**Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me anima mucho saber que les gusta…**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Dattabane- ttebayo. Hinatacris y Magic ann love **

**Espero que le guste este cap.**

"Tiempo de escapar"

Tras cada estocada, la joven iba perdiendo la fuerza de sus pensamientos sentía todas y cada una de las cosas que él le hacía, cuando hubo terminado solo pudo soltar un leve "ah" no quería gemir y demostrarle que su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias pero en su corazón y mente sentía un asco infinito, se sentía ultrajada, humillada y no quería seguir con la situación. La noche del día siguiente había llegado, a pesar de sus esfuerzos porque discutieran o se enojaran, no habían servido, se encontraba en el note con él y el vecino aunque de cierta forma no le molestaba el hecho de tener compañía aparte de su esposo, al menos delante de todos él se portaba decente, pero se sentía nerviosa y mareada, por el constante movimiento de las olas, cuando un trueno rompió la tranquilidad del lugar, y nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban ante ellos, el viento comenzó a golpear inclemente contra el bote, las gotas de lluvia arremetían furiosas contra los tripulantes mientras el mar embravecido intentaba voltear el bote, el vecino y neji intentaban mantener el bote a flote, pero el viento hacia que las velas se movieran violentamente, Hinata vio su oportunidad de escapar a pocos metros de ella, la marea golpeaba contra su figura, solo era cuestión de soltarse para que el mar la arrastrara, viendo como neji luchaba por sostenerse y el vecino tampoco le prestaba atención, se soltó y dejo que el agua se la tragase.

Neji luchaba por permanecer en el bote y cuando por fin pudo subir, se percato de que faltaba alguien "Hinata, donde esta Hinata" pensó con aprensión mientras gritaba su nombre, el vecino le tendió una linterna para comenzar a buscar a la joven desaparecida. Minutos después había llegado un barco de rescate, la tormenta había arrastrado el pequeño bote hasta mar abierto. Neji había mandado a buscar a su joven esposa con helicópteros y mas barcos, tenían que encontrarla, el no podía quedarse sin ella, el no podía perderla a ella. Cuando le dijeron, que solo habían encontrado el salvavidas de la señorita, el joven había soltado un alarido de dolor, su mundo se había ido, no podía seguir sin ella. Regreso como pudo a su casa, ni si quiera sabia como lo había hecho, pero ya estaba ahí, miro para todos lados, se sentía vacía aquella casa sin la luz de su Hinata, se arrepintió de todo, no debió obligarla a ir, pero ya nada podía hacer.

Hinata iba en un camión con rumbo a una ciudad pequeña, llamada konoha, aun no entendía de donde había sacado el valor de hacer lo que hizo, aun recordaba lo sucedido.

FLASH BACK.

Una vez que dejo que el agua la tragase, nado como posesa hacia una boya, aunque muchos dijeran que ella no sabía nadar, tenía que aprender, sabía que a neji le gustaba el mar, y que de una u otra forma la obligaría a algo que ella no quería, como siempre lo hacía, cuando escucho los gritos de neji a través de la tormenta, pero nada la harían cambiar de opinión, volvió a sumergirse para nadar hacia la orilla total no le faltaba mucho, se felicito por haber tomado esas clases, llego con el pulmón y el corazón literalmente en la mano, corrió hasta su casa y saco la petaquita que había guardado, como tenía el cabello largo lo seco tan bien como pudo por las prisas y se acomodo la peluca rubia, se puso los pantalones la playera y los zapatos sobre la ropa aun húmeda y tiro su anillo al escusado, tomo una toalla que estaba en su petaca y comenzó a limpiar las huellas que había dejado al entrar, dejo todo como estaba y camino hasta la puerta, se aseguro de no dejar nada y corrió hasta la terminal de autobuses. Por fin podría iniciar una nueva vida.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Se había quedado dormida, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando, pero ya no importaba, miraba por la ventana al fin había llegado a konoha, lo conocía porque ahí interno a su padre, por ciertas razones, el había sufrido una embolia y había quedado ciego, era un hombre muy enérgico, y su voz aun reflejaba la autoridad que el tenia, pero eso no quitaba que fuera frágil; decidió ya no pensar en eso, ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad, como pudo bajo del autobús y camino a través de las poco transitadas calles, había mucha armonía, los niños jugaban al aire libre, las personas que pasaban decían hola, ella asentía con un poco de timidez, llego hasta un vecindario en donde había una mujer en una casa.

- buenos días- dijo Hinata con amabilidad.

-buenos días usted debe ser Hinata Hyuuga ¿verdad?

- Hinata uzumaki- dijo, lamentaba usar el apellido de su mejor amigo pero ya no quería saber nada del Hyuuga.

- mucho gusto señorita uzumaki soy Shizune- dijo aquella mujer, tenía el cabello corto y negro azabache, sus ojos grandes y expresivos, demostraban una jovialidad deslumbrante, tenía una sonrisa amable que le transmitía a la joven mucha seguridad- le mostrare la casa- le dio un breve recorrido por el lugar- y dígame, que le parece.

- es muy linda cuánto cuesta.

- 700, mensuales más dos meses de depósito, y es toda suya- dijo con una sonrisa, la Hyuuga miro la casa y asintió.

- acepto- le entrego el dinero y cerraron el trato.

Nada podía arruinar su burbuja de felicidad, por fin era libre, empezó a deshacerse del polvo en exceso de la casa, limpio a fondo todo, pinto las paredes, compro otro papel tapiz, puso plantas en las ventanas, cuando llego a la alacena, miro todo acomodado y con miedo comenzó a desacomodarlo, a tirar las cajas, las latas y dejarlas en distintas formas, los trapos y las toallas las acomodo encima de otras, los platos los puso de colores y no de un solo color, sonrió ante su "travesura" nunca desde que se caso con neji se había sentido tan bien, fue a ducharse, incluso el baño le sabia mejor, ya no tenía que preocuparse porque todo en el baño fuera blanco, tenia colores muy lindos y era una bañera en lugar de regadera, salió envuelta en una toalla y camino a su habitación, escucho que alguien cantaba, curiosa se asomo por la ventana solo para descubrir a un joven de cabellos negros, piel pálida, con una camisa negra desabrochada de los tres primeros botones, las mangas arremangadas, unos pantalones negros y unos converse, sostenía una manguera a modo de micrófono mientras roseaba las plantas, no cantaba mal y feo tampoco era, pensó Hinata, el joven miraba para la calle y seguía cantando, ella sonrió con ternura cuando hizo señas de tocar una guitarra. El joven termino su solo de guitarra invisible y levanto la mirada solo para toparse con una de color perla que lo miraban desde la ventana, le dio risa ver como la chica que lo miraba se puso roja y se escondió detrás de las cortinas, esperaba que volviera a salir pero no lo hizo y al final se fue a su casa.

**me sentía como una niña, cuando la cachan en una travesura, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre tan guapo, sonrío como boba mientras recuerdo su solo de guitarra, el estar con neji me había hecho sentirme encerrada pero ahora quisiera seguir adelante. Termine de vestirme y me disponía a hacer la cena cuando vi a través de la ventana un árbol de manzanas, me dio tanta ilusión que corrí hacia él. Use mi vestido como canasta y comencé a poner las manzanas mas lindas y jugosas que se veían, quería hacer un pay de manzana, pero también podía hacer mermelada, con una sonrisa en mi rostro seguí juntándolas hasta que alguien me asusto.

- ¿tiempo de cosecha?- brinque asustada, voltee y era el mismo joven de la tarde, solo que estaba de frente, si era muy guapo viéndolo bien, sus ojos eran como dos pozos negros que te sumergían, su cabellos se levantaba rebeldes sobre su cabeza, sus labios estaban fruncidos en una sonrisa picara y sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

-yo, las recogí del suelo- dije evitando su mirada.

- ¿de verdad?

-sí. Son las más feas y magulladas- dije apretando mi falda.

- yo la veo bien- dijo cuando tomo una de las manzanas- y esta también está bien- tomo otra y otra- las veo perfectamente, señorita. ¿Sabía que puedo demandarla por invasión a propiedad privada?

- ¡solo son manzanas por dios!- dije exasperada pero el solo enarco una ceja, bufe molesta- ahí las tiene, ¿las quiere? Son todas suyas- dije mientras las dejaba caer y caminaba a mi casa, que se creía ese tipo, podía ser guapo pero era pésimo hablando, me encerré en mi casa y comencé a preparar la cena, tenía unas pocas manzanas, supongo que alcanzarían para un pay pequeño, cuando escucho un ruido afuera, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y tomo el cuchillo, para asomarme por la puerta, ahí se encontraba el joven de hace rato, con las manzanas en sus manos.

- se te olvidaron- dijo con una sonrisa, que linda sonrisa, pero no me iba a ganar con eso, me había hecho enojar- ¿puedo pasar?

- no ¿sabía que lo puedo demandar por invadir mi propiedad?- dije con suficiencia a lo que el enarco una ceja y sonrió de lado.

- sigue enojada- dijo, aunque no fue una pregunta yo asentí- se que estuvo mal lo que dije, pero vengo en son de paz, puede quedarse las manzanas, ande.

- y cree que con manzanas se soluciona todo ¿no? Típico en los hombres- dije enojada- mejor váyase de mi casa.

- te propongo un trato- lo mire desconfiada- me gustan los pay´s, y estoy haciendo estofado en mi casa así que, que dices, un pay por una cena conmigo- tenía una sonrisa hermosa no lo voy a negar y solo hizo que me ganara la risa.

- está bien tu ganas- dije aun riéndome- pasa- dejo las manzanas en la mesa, aunque algunas se caían, no importaba.

- soy Sasuke Uchiha- yo solo le sonreí- ¿tienes nombre?

- no lo arruines ¿quieres?- dije con una sonrisa el solo levanto las manos, en son de paz- entonces, veré si voy a tu casa.

- a las 8:30 no lo olvides y si lo olvidas, significa que no quieres saber nada de mí- hizo un puchero y yo sonreí, se veía tan lindo, se fue unos minutos después y yo comencé a hacer el pay, quería pasar un rato con él. ***

*** Pov de neji***

Habían pasado varios días desde la muerte de mi Hinata, nada era igual, no podía dejar de pensar en que no la vería de nuevo, me la pasaba trabajando todo el día, y no pisaba la casa más que para bañarme y recostarme por lo menos dos horas, ella era la luz de mi hogar, aun recuerdo cuando tarde en convencer a Hiashi-sama solo para casarme con ella, y ahora el patriarca de los Hyuuga era yo, ya que el líder anterior falleció, pobre Hinata había ido a verlo y regreso muy triste diciéndome que había muerto; eso hacía seis meses, pero ahora no la tenía a ella, que mas podía hacer.

Pasaron otros dos meses y mi soledad me consumía hasta que llamaron por el teléfono a mi oficina.

- señor Hyuuga alguien desea hablar con usted- dijo mi secretaria, era idiota o ¿qué?

- te dije que no quería que me pasaras llamadas- dije malhumorado.

- es que dice conocer a la señorita Hyuuga- eso me intrigo, tome el auricular y conteste- dígame en que le puedo servir.

- señor Neji, lo que sucede es que, apenas ayer me entere de lo de Hinata y estoy muy apenada por lo ocurrido, mi nombre es Ten-ten- me quede pensando, no conocía a esa chica.

- ¿Cómo conoció a mi esposa?

- ella y yo íbamos juntas a un curso de natación.

- ¿natación? Eso es imposible Hinata no sabía nadar y le aterraba el agua.- dije con el seño fruncido.

- es verdad que al principio no sabía nadar pero, se hizo una de las mejores- yo estaba colérico, no, Hinata no sabía nadar por eso se ahogo- lamento importunarlo señor Neji, mi más sincero pésame.

En cuanto termino la llamada, salí del despacho con rumbo a mi casa, llegue y busque todo lo concerniente a Hinata, su ropa, sus documentos, algo que me dijera o contradijera de lo que estaba pensando, ella no pudo haber fingido su muerte, o ¿sí? No pudo haber escapado de mí. Revise todo a fondo, en ninguno de sus papeles personales venia que alguna vez se metiera a tomar clases de natación, ni tampoco decía sobre algo relacionado, aquella mujer me había mentido, camine con cansancio hacia el baño para revisar por última vez aquellas cosas, debía haber algo ahí, revise debajo del lavabo, no había nada, busque en una de sus cosmetiqueras, pero solo logre pincharme un dedo "maldita sea" pensé con enojo, me acerque al escusado y puse mi dedo por encima, cuando algo en el fondo llamo mi atención, parecía ser un aro de oro, fruncí el seño, como era posible que estuviera ahí, nunca lo vi, bueno aparte de que no pasaba tiempo en casa ni siquiera ocupaba el baño, me bañaba en cualquier hotel de paso, por eso nunca lo había visto. Esto solo quería decir una cosa, Hinata seguía con vida, o probablemente se haya deshecho de él antes del accidente

***fin de pov de neji. ***


	3. descubierta

**Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios jeje, me pone muy feliz saber que les está gustando esta pequeña historia. Esperaba que este fuera el último pero parece que tendrá otro y ya dependerá jejeje, **

**Quiero agradecerle a Leidihuchiha, que bueno que te haya gustado y este va para ti, jajaja **

**Y a Hinatacris jajaja, disfrútalo.**

**DESCUBRIERTA.**

Habían pasado varios desde que Hinata había cenado en casa de sasuke, ambos se llevaban bien y aunque Hinata trataba de poner distancias entre ellos, el morocho solo buscaba acercarse más a ella, se veían seguidos, paseaban por el parque o cenaban en casa del otro.

***pov de Hinata***

Sasuke era muy divertido, según él, daba clases de teatro en la universidad, me había hecho una interpretación de Romeo hablándole a Julieta para que saliera al balcón, recitando era muy bueno, pero yo no creía que tuviera oportunidad de ser actor, aunque era muy animado también era muy curioso, me preguntaba a diario por mi pasado, intentaba evitar ese tema a como diera lugar pero no podía, el seguía siendo muy curioso.

- ¿entonces, si tienes familia?- me pregunto por tercera vez ese día, solo lo vi con el ceño fruncido- está bien, me rindo, es solo que me duele un poco que no me tengas confianza, en las relaciones debe haber confianza- me quede tiesa ¿relación? ¿Cuándo habíamos entrado en una relación? Por un lado mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperado, pero no me podía arriesgar a nada y menos cuando intentaba olvidarme de mi pasado, me puse la máscara de frialdad que había comenzado a usar desde que lo conocí.

- ¿nosotros en una relación? No recuerdo haber dicho que estuviéramos en una relación, somos amigos solo eso- dije, su cara había pasado de una sonrisa a una mueca de tristeza y luego frunció el ceño.

- tu me gustas, no lo niego y yo quisiera algo contigo…

- ¡No! – fue lo último que dije, el dio media vuelta y se alejo de mí, me dolía y mucho, yo también quería algo con él, pero aun me perseguía aquel fantasma de mi pasado, no podía estar con él sí tendría que huir.

*** Fin pov Hinata***

***pov Sasuke***

Ya eran varios días que no la veía, se me hizo eterna esa semana, sabía que ocultaba algo, pero el verla reaccionar así, solo significaba que era algo muy malo. Hoy era un festival en la ciudad, acompañaba a mi hermano mayor, su esposa Sakura y el pequeño Sasuke, si mi hermano había llamado a su hijo como yo, lo odie por eso, pero he de admitir que el niño es simpático, lo llevaba en mis hombros mientras mi hermano y mi cuñada reían por el espectáculo, fue cuando la vi, estaba allí sentada con un grupo de niños, reía a carcajada abierta, como nunca imagine verla, parecía que disfrutaba mucho el reír así, pero también podía ver una sombra en sus ojos. No podía mas, tenía que hablarle así me rechazara, me iba a acercar a ella cuando recordé que tenia a mi sobrino, se lo entregue a mi hermano y camine hasta la ojiperla, antes de llegar, levanto la vista y nos miramos, ella solo sonrió, se veía tan linda.

- Hola- dije con cierto miedo, no me gustaría que me rechazara de nuevo

- Hola- ella me sonrió un poco y vi rubor en sus mejillas.

- Disfrutando del festejo- no lo hice como pregunta, pero ella asintió, nos quedamos viendo lo que quedaba del espectáculo y después nos retiramos, amaba su compañía y daría lo que fuera por tenerla conmigo- entonces no me cuentas nada de tu pasado.

- Sasuke, no- se quedo callada como buscando respuestas- soy hija única, mi papa está enfermo internado en un hospital cerca de aquí, no tengo más familiares y es todo.

- ¿ves que no era tan difícil?- comenzamos a reírnos, ahora sabía algo, tendría que buscar la manera de enterarme de mas.

***pov de Hinata***

Sasuke era muy divertido, habíamos pasado la tarde juntos y gracias a él había conseguido trabajo en una biblioteca, la encargada de ahí era muy amable y no me puso objeción cuando le dije que no daría toda mi información por cuestiones familiares, eso en definitiva me había puesto muy feliz, llegue a mi casa y estaba preparándome para cenar cuando tocaron la puerta, abrí y Sasuke estaba ahí.

- ¿estás muy ocupa?

- no, por qué- el solo sonrió- que traes entre manos

- nada, ven conmigo- lo seguí, cuando llegamos a un edificio grande el me cubrio los ojos, me ayudo a subir unos escalones y me dejo en medio, ya no lo sentía a mi lado.

- ¿sasuke? ¿Dónde estás?- no oí respuesta, comenzaba a asustarme cuando una luz me dio de lleno en la cara, estaba parada en un escenario, estaba todo vacio a excepción de nosotros dos, el estaba parado en una cabina, me sonreía - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- relájate- me había dicho y después movió algo, porque inmediatamente comenzó a bajar un comprimió del techo- sube no te pasara nada.

- está bien – era algo gracioso estar en un columpio en medio de un escenario y mas porque me encantaban, pero desde que estaba con Neji nunca pune subirme a uno de nuevo, a veces pensaba que sasuke era adivino, eso me encantaba pero también me aterraba, no quería que supiera mi pasado.

Llego a mi lado después de que moviera más cosas y comenzara a nevar, era algo hermoso, se movían telas de varios colores detrás de nosotros, él tomaba mi mano mientras caminábamos por el improvisado parque. Seguimos jugando, pero esta vez habíamos ido a la parte de atrás, a los camerinos, Sasuke comenzó a ponerme todo tipo de sombreros, primero uno con un montón de plumas, me lo quite, después me puso uno de pirata, me lo volví a quitar, me puse una máscara de payaso, se veía simpática.

***pov de sasuke***

No sabía lo hermosa que se veía jugando como niña, se iba de un lado para otro revolviendo la ropa, buscando algo que le gustara, yo solo la veía embobado, su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto, su piel parecía tan suave y esa sonrisa que adornaba sus carnosos labios, quería estar con ella, la quería en mi vida. Me acerque a ella una vez que se había cambiado por última vez, puse una canción y le tendí la mano, ella me miro con una sonrisa y acepto la invitación, comenzamos con movimientos lentos, pero después la hice girar y volver a mí, no sabía en absoluto nada de baile pero ella me motivaba a hacer estas cosas.

Había pasado la velada más hermosa de mi vida, no podía negarlo la amaba, nos quedamos afuera de su casa unos minutos ella me agradecía la salida y me pedía disculpas por haber desarreglado todo haya. No me importaba, ahora solo veía sus labios moverse, era tan tentador, me abalance sobre ellos como poseso, la necesitaba.

***pov de Hinata***

Me estaba besando, no era una mentira, Sasuke me estaba besando, y que bien lo hace, pase mis manos por su espalda y lo atraje mas a mí, el tenia sus manos en mi cintura pero poco a poco las subió hasta mi nuca, enredo las manos en mi cabello y yo seguí apretando su cintura contra mí, hace más de dos meses que anhelaba esto, pero no lo iba a admitir abiertamente. Sus manos bajaron hasta mis piernas y me llevo a las escaleras, me tumbo sobre los escalones y comenzó a besar mi cuello, sus manos ahora estaban moviéndose por todos lados, me besaba el pecho por encima de la playera y yo sitia que ardía, pero entonces un recuerdo nublo mi mente, era Neji en la misma posición que él, besándome igual que él, pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo al igual que Sasuke solo que de manera más brusca, me proyecte en ese recuerdo y comencé a pedirle que parara, pero no me escucho, volví a rogarle pero no lo hizo, con todas mis fuerzas lo empuje lejos de mi.

- yo… yo… esto no está bien… sal de mi casa por favor- el me miro confundido, respiraba agitadamente.

- ¿Recordaste algo malo?- no conteste- es sobre tu esposo- volví a quedarme callada- ¿alguien te hizo daño?- voltee la mirada y el bufo, se dio la vuelta y salió. Maldecía a Neji por su culpa, sus malos tratos durante tres años habían hecho meya en mí, ya no podía seguir así, quería estar con Sasuke pero no así, no ahora, menos cuando seguía escondiéndome de él.

***fin Hinata pov***

Se veía a un hombre de cabello largo y Cataño mirar por la ventana, tenía varias incógnitas en su mente, ¿Por qué Hinata huiría así? ¿Ella estaba muerta? Habían pasado dos meses y no creía que fuera farsa lo de su muerte, pero después de la llamada de aquella mujer, muchas dudas asaltaron su mente, decidido a encontrar respuestas, llamo al asilo donde había estado el padre de Hinata, le dijeron que podrían atenderlo ahora así que decidido fue hasta haya.

- buenos días señor Hyuga- dijo la mujer que lo recibió, tenía el cabello rubio en dos coletas, sus ojos color miel reflejaban una sabiduría y una fuerza dignos de una mujer entrada en años, aunque su rostro no lo aparentaba- dígame en que le puedo servir.

- mire, lo que sucede es que, quería saber cuándo fue la última vez que vino Hinata a ver a su padre.

- déjeme pensar- se puso una mano en la barbilla- fue hace seis meses.

- como pensaba- dijo poniéndose una mano en la frete- dígame de que murió Hiashi- la mujer lo vio con una ceja alzada.

- ¿perdón? El señor Hiashi no está muerto, creo que se confundió.

- no es posible, Hinata había venido precisamente porque se puso mal y regreso con la noticia de que había fallecido- dijo mas para él, que para ella.

- no señor, hace seis meses la señorita Hyuga, vino a recoger a su padre y trasladarlo a otra clínica. Hiashi no corre ningún peligro de muerte, ella había dicho que usted le había autorizado sacarlo de aquí, por eso no hice preguntas.

-….- Neji meditaba, como era posible- ¿Dónde lo llevo?

- a unos kilómetros de Konoha, ahí hay otra clínica que también está bajo mi dirección pero no voy muy seguido, la atiende mi compañero Jiraiya, es un buen hombre, puede ir cuando lo desee.

- gracias- decidido salió del asilo, pero con una cosa en mente, Hinata estaba viva y la encontraría a como diera lugar y se la iba a pagar cara.

***pov de Hinata***

A la mañana siguiente salí de la casa y vi a sasuke afuera de la suya, estaba sentado en un columpio, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y pensé, Neji no me encontrara, ahora sasuke está conmigo, quiero compartir las cosas y mi vida con él. Camine hasta su casa, volteo a verme pero tenía el ceño fruncido, me acerque más y me senté a un lado de él.

- tenias razón- dije y el solo me miro- mi esposo, el… me maltrataba mucho, me hacia la vida imposible- paso su brazo por mis hombros y yo solo me acurruque contra su pecho- tenía miedo, de que si me encontraba y me veía involucrada contigo, te haría daño y también temo por mi padre, el está ciego y ya casi no se mueve- me abrazo mas fuerte mientras lagrimas caían por mis mejillas- el muy maldito es capaz de todo con tal de que vuelva, Sasuke ayúdame, por favor ayúdame a ver a mi padre sin que él se entere.

- con una condición- lo mire sorprendida- en cuanto vuelvas prepárame un pay de manzana- me sonrió y yo solo me apreté mas contra él, era divino y lo amaba.

Sasuke me había ayudado a vestirme como hombre, algo raro, no me acostumbraba pero me veía algo graciosa, me había puesto una peluca negra encima de mi cabello y me había dicho que me pusiera uno de los corsés de teatro para ocultar mi "personalidad" como él la había llamado, me prestó unos pantalones y una sudadera suya y me puso un bigote y barba. Iba en camino a la clínica, quería ver a mi padre, añoraba escuchar su voz, conduje lo más rápido que estaba permitido y por fin llegue.

Cuando llegue le dije a la enfermera el nombre de la persona que quería ver y mi motivo. Ella no puso objeción así que camine hacia el final del pasillo para doblar a la derecha y de ahí abrir la tercera puerta, el aroma a cloro y antiséptico me llego a la nariz pero también ese aroma tan conocido y familiar, el olor a hogar, el aroma de mi padre, el siempre olía a pino recién cortado se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

- ¿Ino, eres tú? ¿Ya me toca mi medicina?- sonreí y me acerque-¿Quién está ahí?

- hola papá- él se puso tieso y comenzó a tantear el aire, me acerque rápido a sus manos y las tome entre las mías- Padre, te he echado mucho de menos.

- oh Hinata, mi Hinata – me acaricio la cara encontrándose con él bigote y la barba, frunció el ceño- querida te has puesto algo velluda- comencé a reírme.

- no, es un disfraz- me quite las cosas incluida la gorra y la peluca, para dejar caer mi cabello que estaba en una trenza- ¿lo sientes?- el solo acaricio mi cabeza y mi cara otra vez dejando paso a una sonrisa, me abrazo y yo no hice más que enterrar mi cara en su pecho.

- mi niña ¿de quién te escondes?- no conteste- ¿te hizo algo? Hinata contesta, me tienes con la duda.

- no papá, no te preocupes, no es nada- nos quedamos platicando todo el día, le contaba lo que había pasado todo ese tiempo omitiendo el maltrato de Neji, Padre podía ser viejo, pero el aun controlaba ciertas cosas en la empresa y si se decía que él estaba vivo entonces le pasarían cosas terribles, recordamos viejos momentos, algunos en los que Neji no era tan malo, según palabras de mi padre, cuando éramos niños él me adoraba y me cuidaba de todo, si ahora supiera que el maldito era culpable de toda mi infelicidad y el hecho de que lo tuviera escondido de todos.

- tengo sed, iré por algo de beber o a buscar un bebedero- el solo asintió y yo salí.

***pov de Neji***

Estaba en la clínica que me había dicho Tsunade, era algo pequeña y no veía gran cosa, no quería involucrarme mucho así que me dedique a vagar por todos lados, tome un poco de agua del bebedero, no parecía haber rastro de Hiashi por ningún lado, cuando me disponía a beber otra vez, un sujeto de cabello negro con una gorra, barba y bigote estaba encima de la fuente, era algo extraño y se veía gordo pero no le preste atención, se levanto y camino dándome la espalda, al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia.

***pov de Hinata***

Me sentía observada pero no le preste atención, al menos había una fuente pequeña, por llamarla de una forma, bebí agua y después camine de regreso a la habitación de mi padre. Llegue y la enfermera que lo atendía me había dicho que le diera su medicina, así que entre al baño que había en la habitación de él.

***pov de neji***

Ya tenía varios días vigilando la clínica y me había sorprendido el saber que Hiashi estaba con vida. Aunque era cierto de que no veía nada, ya que no se había percatado de mi presencia, pero sentía que este sería el día en que encontraría pistas sobre ella. Toque la puerta de la habitación de Hiashi.

- ¿eres tu Ino?- no respondí al parecer no había nadie con él, volví a salir de la habitación.

*** Pov de Hinata***

Me pareció oír que tocaban la puerta, así que salí, pero no había nadie, me acerque a mi padre le di su medicina y después me despedí de él, diciéndole y prometiéndole que iría mas seguido a verlo, ahora con este disfraz podría pasar desapercibida para todos. Camine hasta la puerta y como iba en mi mundo no me fije que había chocado con alguien, solo incline la cabeza y pedí disculpas con el tono más varonil que había aprendido a usar y seguí caminando.

*** Pov de neji***

Un estúpido había chocado conmigo, pero no le preste atención, seguí caminando hasta la recepción, en donde vi a la enfermera, ella hablaba por teléfono así que espere un poco, ese hombre que había chocado conmigo era el mismo que había estado bebiendo agua en el bebedero. Fruncí el ceño, era algo extraño toparme con el mismo sujeto.

- disculpe, en que le puedo servir- me hablo la enfermera

- quisiera saber si ¿ha habido alguien que visite al señor Hyuga?- ella negó con la cabeza pero después me dijo con extrañeza.

- bueno hace seis meses que nadie lo visita y hoy vinieron dos personas- dijo yo le dije que continuara- usted y otro hombre de gorra- levante la vista, un hombre de gorra, era el mismo con el que choque. Corrí hacia la puerta pero ya no había nadie, tendría que hablar con Hiashi.


	4. libre

***pov de Hinata***

Estaba feliz, conduje rápido a casa quería abrazar y ver a sasuke, gracias a él había visto a mi papa y me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Llegue, estacione el auto y el moreno ya me esperaba afuera con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sonreí con más ganas mientras me bajaba y me quitaba las cosas para poder besarlo, amaba sus cariños y mimos que me daba, apretaba mi cintura mientras yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello, una vez que terminamos de besarnos comenzó a girar conmigo mientras yo reía.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido?- me dijo cuando entrabamos a su casa.

- nadie me reconoció y no tuve problemas, papá está bien, que era lo único que me importaba, ahora podremos ser tu y yo- dije a modo de promesa el solo beso mi frente y nos quedamos en la sala.

***pov de neji***

Entre a la habitación de Hiashi dos días después de lo ocurrido, así que oficialmente hablaría hoy con él.

- ¿Ino eres tú?- me cuestiono mientras dejaba su libro escrito en braille.

- no Hiashi, soy yo Neji- él se puso tenso, pero después se relajo.

- muchacho que susto me has dado, dime como están las cosas en la empresa.

- muy bien señor- respire hondo- quisiera pregúntale una cosa- el asintió-¿Hinata ha venido a verlo?

- si, vino antier, la pequeña se notaba algo preocupada por mi salud, así que paso a saludarme- sabía que ocultaba algo pero no insistí- ¿se han peleado?

- no, lo que sucede es que no la pude alcanzar y estaba algo preocupado- Hiashi solo asintió, parecía que no me creía.

***fin pov de neji***

El hojiblanco mayor meditaba las palabras de Neji, según palabras de Hinata ella estaba ahora con otra persona, y se había separado del castaño, no era tonto, intuía que su hija le ocultaba las cosas y el hecho de que Neji apareciera justo después de la ojiperla, era algo por demás extraño.

- pero supongo que podre localizar a Hinata después ¿no cree?- el hombre mayor asintió, Neji había tomado una de las almohadas, la sostenía con ambas manos y se acercaba hacia el castaño- es una lástima que no pudiera alcanzarla, sabe cuánto la quiero.

- si algo como eso estábamos hablando ayer- respondió Hiashi, ajeno a las intenciones de Neji, quien se acercaba cada vez más a su persona- por cierto ¿Hinata te conto sobre su nuevo amigo? Dijo que era maestro de teatro en konoha o algo así.

La puerta se abrió de improviso y Neji tuvo que simular que le acomodaba la almohada al patriarca de los Hyuga, la enfermera lo veía con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para que el castaño pudiera marcharse, pero lo dicho por el hombre lo había perturbado, nuevo amigo, eso solo significaba que alguien estaba con ella y había dicho konoha, averiguaría a como diera lugar.

Había investigado por sus propios medios y había encontrado a una H. Uzumaki en una pequeña ciudad con el nombre señalado por el patriarca de los Hyuga, se preguntaba quién podría tener el apellido de uno de sus vecinos, camino hacia la escuela preparatoria, tenía que encontrar a un maestro de teatro. Según la directora había un profesor de teatro en ese momento, así que lo siguió hasta que entro a su auto, saco la pistola de su abrigo y le apunto en la cabeza al hombre.

- dime, que haces con mi esposa- el joven pelinegro se encontraba quieto, no se había fijado en que lo seguían- ¡es buena en la cama! ¿verdad? ¿Te gusta como cocina? Como se le ven tus camisas, supongo que bien, pero te metiste con la mujer equivocada ella es ¡mía! y la quiero de regreso.

- no sé de qué me habla señor, le puedo asegurar que no conozco a su esposa, no sé porque me acusa a mi- dijo nervioso.

- porque eres profesor de teatro y ella está con un profesor de teatro- el pelinegro bufo.

- hay como seis profesores de teatro en esta escuela y créame cuando le digo que no estoy con su esposa, yo tengo a la mía, se llama ino, trabaja en un hospital a las afueras de la ciudad- el castaño apretó mas la pistola contra el cráneo del sujeto- espere, espere, mi nombre es Sai, y no tengo nada que ver con su esposa. Déjeme ir por favor.

- te creeré, solo porque hay más de un profesor- decidido a dejarlo ir bajo la pistola pero lo pensó mejor, golpeo la cabeza del pelinegro con la pistola dejándolo inconsciente, salió el auto y camino hacia otro lugar.

Sasuke había visto a un hombre con gabardina negra pasar por la escuela, tenía el mismo color de ojos que Hinata pero no le prestó atención, siguió caminando hasta su casa donde su ahora novia lo esperaba, era feliz, muy feliz, la tenía a ella y era todo lo que necesitaba.

Neji había dado con otro profesor de teatro, este tenía el cabello negro y en puntas por encima de su cabeza, sus ojos eran negros, según lo que había oído de los alumnos le decían, profesor Uchiha, al parecer de él tenía un genio terrible cuando lo hacían enojar, incluso llego a pensar que no tenía nada que ver con Hinata, pero aun así lo mantuvo vigilado todo el día. Lo siguió hasta su casa donde se cambio para salir; Neji lo veía intrigado, creyó que se quedaría pero volvió a salir y esta vez caminaba más rápido, lo vio atravesar unas calles más y cuando por fin lo había alcanzado se fijo en que entro a una feria, alzo una ceja ¿A dónde se dirigía? Lo siguió un poco más adentro y una vez que se detuvo el pelinegro, él se escondió detrás de un puesto de palomitas, no perdía detalle de lo que veía, el joven profesor abrazaba a una mujer de cabello negro azulado, que llevaba un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca, el conocía esos brazos, y ese cabello tan largo y hermoso. Sasuke abrazaba a Hinata por la cintura, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por su cintura, el recibimiento por parte de ella lo había puesto muy feliz, así que se separo de ella solo para verle la cara, se veía tan linda con su rubor, no pudiendo resistirse unió sus labios a los de ella. Neji veía a la pareja hasta que volvieron a separarse y ahí estaba, sabía que la conocía, era Hinata, SU Hinata, que hacia ese desgraciado con ella. Hinata se las pagaría, hacerlo pasar esa angustia creyendo que estaba muerta, cuando en realidad estaba coqueteando con cuanto hombre se le cruzaba enfrente, ya vería la forma de vengarse de aquello.

*** Pov Hinata***

Me sentía observada, pero no le di importancia, sasuke y yo habíamos pasado una velada muy linda y sus besos, oh sus besos, eran cada día mas cariñosos, tenían más amor, me sentía muy bien. Llegamos a casa y como aun teníamos planes solo entre a bañarme. Una vez adentro fui a poner la bañera, entre en el baño y encontré las toallas separadas y ordenadas; eso me extraño bastante, yo no las deje así, empecé a revisar en todos lados, todo estaba como yo lo había dejado, baje hasta la cocina y revise la alacena. Eran paranoias mías, no había nada extraño en el lugar, más tranquila me dispuse a salir cuando escuche un ruido afuera, me asome pero no había nada.

¡Ah! Pero que demo….-

Lo siento no pretendía asustarte- dijo sasuke que pasaba por la sala-es que entre a avisarte que ya tengo todo listo- sonrió, solo así pude calmarme, estaba paranoica.

Está bien, enseguida voy

Te espero afuera- una vez que sasuke se fue yo me dispuse a subir, cuando llegue el agua se estaba tirando, ni siquiera recordaba que había dejado la llave abierta, metí la mano y quite el tapón para que se fuera.

No encontrábamos afuera, en el jardín de sasuke teníamos un picnic a la luz de la luna y las velas, el había insistido en esta idea y yo no podía negarme, comimos tranquilamente aunque sasuke noto que me encontraba algo inquieta.

Te sucede algo- no pregunto, pero asentí.

Es solo que tengo un poco de miedo- el me miro- ya sé que suena tonto, pero no quiero que me encuentre.

No lo hará, si lo hace yo estaré ahí contigo- le sonreí, recogimos todo y nos dirigimos a mi casa- me dejas entrar- dijo en tono insinuante, me reí y negó con la cabeza.

No, hasta mañana sasuke- le di un beso y entre.

Ya estando en casa escuche una melodía que odiaba con toda mi alma, y la cual temía, Berlioz, esa melodía sonaba, me acerque a la sala y apague el radio, respire hondo, entre al baño y ahí estaban las toallas ordenadas otra vez, comencé a negar en repetidas ocasiones, baje corriendo a la cocina y cuando abrí la alacena, todo estaba acomodado por orden, las latas tenían la etiqueta hacia adelante, las cajas estaban por tamaños, contenido y colores. Me dirigí presurosa hacia la puerta, pero delante de mi estaba la grabadora que minutos antes había apagado y seguía sonando Berlioz, comencé a sollozar mientras sentía unos brazos rodear mi cintura.

Eres muy cruel Hinata- me decía, odiaba como se escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios- creí que estabas muerta y llore mucho, pero entonces me entero que estas viva- no podía hablar, no me salía ninguna palabra- mírame Hinata, quiero ver tus ojos- voltee poco a poco y fije mi vista en él, cuando el timbre sonó, sentí que era un alivio pero reborde que Neji tria una pistola con la cual apuntaba hacia mi cabeza- abre- fue lo único que dijo.

Hola preciosa- me dijo sasuke con una sonrisa- solo quería saber si estabas bien.

Si, si estoy bien- voltee la mirada y sasuke frunció el ceño.

¿Qué sucede? ¿fantasmas asechan tu casa?- lo dijo como broma y yo sonreí.

Si, ya sabes que soy muy miedosa- le dije fingiendo una risa, neji detrás de la puerta hacia presión en mi brazo derecho- será mejor que te vayas- dije y sasuke asintió.

Si me iré, nos vemos mañana Hinata-

¿Cuál es su nombre?- cuestiono neji una vez que cerrara la puerta.

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke- dije con pesar.

Ese maldito se atrevió a tocar algo que es mío y lo matare.- termino de decir aquello y la puerta se abrió con un estruendo muy fuerte, sasuke ingreso por ella como una fiera y se abalanzo sobre Neji, lo golpeo en las costillas y el resto del cuerpo pero entonces Neji se soltó de él para después golpearlo con la pistola en la cabeza, sasuke se desplomo en el suelo.

¡SASUKE!- neji apuntaba a la cabeza del morocho, como pude me agarre la pistola y empecé forcejear con él, quería quitarle el arma, no dejaría que lo lastimara.

¡suéltame!- me empujo, yo me volví a levantar y volví a forcejear, me sujeto por los hombros- quédate quieta, Hinata- odiaba que me diera ordenes, con todo el coraje que tenia golpee su entrepierna con mi rodilla- maldita- el arma cayó y se deslizo unos pasos más allá, me apresure a ir por ella cuando neji me tomo del tobillo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, me estampe de lleno con una mesita que había ahí, pero eso no importo me arrastre hacia la pistola y la tome entre mis manos- deja eso Hinata- apunte directo hacia él, me temblaban las manos, y en mi vida había tenido que apuntarle a alguien- baja esa arma, iremos a casa tu y yo, seremos felices, olvidare los meses que pase sin ti.

No- el me miro desconcertado, comenzó a acercarse y yo dispare hacia el suelo- ¡no des un paso más!- neji se detuvo y yo me agazape para tomar el teléfono, marque el numero de la policía.

Hinata, tú no eres una mala persona, recapacita y baja esa arma, no querrás lastimar a alguien con ella- me dijo usando ese tono dulzón que siempre usaba para conseguir algo, lo mire con asco, cómo pude haberme enamorado de él, cómo fui tan ciega para no ver lo que en realidad era.

¿Novecientos once en que ponemos ayudarle?- respondió la operadora.

Me llamo Hinata uzumaki- Neji abrió los ojos- y quiero que vengan rápido, vivo en la calle 23, tercera casa a la derecha, la de color verde y con un manzano.

¿Cuál es su emergencia señorita?

Mate a un desconocido que agredió a mi novio e intento llevarme con el.- colgué el teléfono, neji me miro con el ceño fruncido mientras yo disparaba, uno, dos, tres, cuatro impactos no quise saber cuántos eran, solo quería acabar con eso de una vez.

Hi... na…ta – se desplomo y un charco rojo comenzó a inundar el suelo, empece a sollozar mientras soltaba la pistola y pasaba por encima de él para correr hacia sasuke.

Sasuke, reacciona ¿estás bien?- el comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento- oh gracias a dios.

Permanecimos abrazados hasta que la policía llego y se llevo el cuerpo de neji, aunque me interrogaron no dije nada sobre él. No quería volver a pasar por ese infierno, ahora era libre y tenía a sasuke conmigo, no podía querer más.

**Wiii, por fin se termino la historia, hasta aquí llego, espero que les haya gustado si es así, dejen comentarios, si no igual jejeje, al menos para saber en que no gusto :p **

**De nuevo gracias a Hinatacris, Eyesgrey- sama y los demás, me despido.**


End file.
